Ryder's Kryptonite
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Jake and Ryder tell each other their biggest fears, and when Ryder tells Jake his, Jake enlists the help of Finn to help Ryder get over his phobia. (Summary suck, but please read) ...Randomly Inspired By Dynamic Duets...
1. Chapter 1

Ryder was in the Gym working out; he was also watching Sam be comedic as usual. Jake knew they'd have to do the assignment Finn gave them eventually.

So once Sam left and it left Ryder and Jake alone in the room, he walked up to him.

"Alright, here's my kryptonite." Jake said as Ryder turned his face to his.

"What?" Ryder asked, he thought Jake was going to hand him a note. "Are you giving me a note or something?" He asked.

"No, I'm going to be a man and tell you." Jake told him and he admitted to being insecure about fitting in. "You know, I'm half black, half white, and half Jewish. It's like you don't have a solid place where you belong."

"I never knew that." Ryder said, probably feeling really sorry for Jake.

"Alright, your turn." Jake said, but Ryder didn't exactly 'hear' him? "What?" Ryder asked. And Jake asked him what his kryptonite was.

"What is your biggest fear? I told you mine." Jake stated.

Ryder was embarrassed of his and didn't want to tell him and it wasn't about his dyslexia. "Forget it! This is stupid." Ryder said he walked over to another set of lockers.

"Come on, don't be a chicken." Jake said.

Ryder was going to write it down on a note, but Jake stopped him. "No, I told you, so be a man and tell me."

Ryder then slammed his locker. "I can't tell you, it's too embarrassing." Ryder said, but Jake wasn't going to let him off the hook that easy.

"Come on! It's can't be that bad." Jake insisted, but that wasn't going to enough for Jake. "Well at least your fear makes sense." Ryder mumbled.

"Finn said we have to do this because we messed up the duet assignment." Jake reminded him, even though that actually was Jake who messed it up. He was the one who got jealous enough to punch Ryder in the face.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have a reason for yours. Now just tell me." Jake said, he wasn't going to shut up until Ryder told him his fear.

"I can't its really stupid! You'll never let me live it down." Ryder said, still refusing to tell Jake his biggest fear. "I've never told anyone before. Not even my parents."

"Dude, nobody tells anybody tells their parents their fears anymore. That's like asking for attention, like you want it." Jake said and Ryder chuckled, slightly. "Now tell me, I won't shut up until you do."

Ryder mumbled something and Jake couldn't make out what he said. "What?" Jake asked, needing Ryder to repeat it.

"The dentist." Ryder whispered, but Jake heard him that time. "The dentist? Seriously?" Jake asked, he laughed a little bit.

"I told you. Its stupid." Ryder said, not liking to be laughed at or judged. "Dude, it's not a big deal." Jake said.

"It is if you're me." Ryder said. "Ow! Damn tooth!" Ryder yelled and then walked out of the locker room.

Jake saw the fear plainly on Ryder's face and felt bad for him. He wondered why he was so afraid. He wasn't going to tell anyone about it, but after he realized Ryder had a toothache, Jake knew he had to help him somehow.

Ryder didn't really trust yet and if he tried to do something, then Ryder would know something was up. He needed to get someone else to help Ryder.

Jake knew one person that Ryder was close to; Finn. Finn was perfect, he'd help Ryder no problem. Finn really cared about Ryder. Jake knew what he had to do so he went and found Finn in the hallway.

"Finn! There's something you should know about Ryder." Jake said. And Finn was confused and then remembered they told each other their fears.

"You told each other your fears, didn't you?" Finn asked and Jake nodded and replied, "Yes, and I think I should talk to you about Ryder's fear." Jake said.

"Okay, what about it?" Finn asked, he didn't realize what was so big about it. Finn excepted something simple. Maybe failing in school or something, but what it actually was, surprised Finn.

"Can we talk privately?" Jake asked and Finn nodded, knowing it was something that nobody else should know about. So they went into an empty classroom. "Okay, so what's going on Jake? If its about Ryder's fear, it's between you and Ryder." Finn said.

"I think you should hear this. I mean it, I think he needs someone's help. Trust me." Jake said and that was when Finn knew this must have been important. "Okay, what's Ryder afraid of?" Finn asked.

"The dentist." Jake told him and Finn was surprised. For a minute he didn't think he heard Jake right, but he did. "Really?" Finn asked and Jake nodded.

"Lots of people have the phobia. It's the 3rd most common one. So what's so important that you had to tell me about it, Jake?" Finn asked.

"Well there's the fact that he might be hiding a toothache or something." Jake said and Finn was instantly extremely interested. More than was than when Jake first wanted to talk to him.

"Are you sure?" Finn asked and Jake nodded. "How do you know for sure?"

"Well, after he told me, he punched a locker and yelled 'damn tooth'. Then left in a hurry." Jake explained and Finn knew he was right. "Okay, yeah. We need to do something about that." Finn said.

"You need to. I want to help, but he's already going to kill me for telling you about it." Jake said and Finn rolled his eyes. Even though he knew Jake was right about that too. Ryder still hated him and this would piss him off more.

"Okay, but do you 'anyone' that could help him? Like with the fear and problem?" Finn asked and Jake did. "Yeah. My brother told me about this dentist that specializes with teenagers with dental- phobia." Jake told him.

"That's perfect. Wait! Why did Puck tell you that, anyway?" Finn asked, he was very curious. "Because Puck told me that, thinking that I had a sister with it. When that was actually him." Jake explained and Finn nodded, knowing that sounded like Puck.

"Okay, now we just need to get Ryder there." Finn stated and Jake nodded, but both were clueless to how they were going to do that. "Do you have any ideas?" Finn asked Jake.

"Uh, no. He's dyslexic right?" Jake asked and Finn nodded. "Tell him you're taking to a doctor for help." Jake suggested.

"I don't want to lie to him." Finn said. "Technically, you won't be because you will be taking him to get help." Jake pointed out and Finn nodded. Jake was right, Ryder needed help and he was going to do it willingly.

"I'll call and see if we can get Ryder in." Jake said and then did so. The call lasted about 5 minutes with Jake and Finn explaining the whole situation. And they were able to fit him in. They figured the next hour would be useful. They were sure, Ryder needed his problem solved as soon as possible.

About a half hour later, Finn pulled Ryder out of class and told him he was going to get some help. Ryder immediately thought Finn meant with his dyslexia. So he followed Finn to his car and drove to this office.

Ryder still had no idea what was going on. They went inside and it looked normal. "Finn?" Ryder asked, but Finn didn't pay attention. "Walk through there, okay?" Finn told him and Ryder nodded.

Ryder obeyed and walked through to an office, and once he was in it, he was very confused. "Uh, what's going on?" Ryder asked as a woman approached him and Finn.

"Uh, you're Ryder and that must be Finn Hudson, right?" She asked and they both nodded. "Okay, what's going on? Where are we?" Ryder asked, he was getting worried.

"I'm Dr. Andrews. I specialize in helping teens with dental- phobia. And I'm here to help you, Ryder." She said, shaking Ryder's hand.

When Ryder realized what was going on he back away. He didn't want any part of this, he was probably going to kill Jake for telling Finn about his phobia. "I don't want any help. I- I'm fine. Jake should have kept his mouth shut!" Ryder protested and he turned around to leave, but Finn stopped him.

"No, it's alright." Finn told him, he could now for himself, the fear on Ryder's face. "I get this is probably hard, but just let her help you. Don't you want to get over it?" Finn told him, and Ryder looked up at him.

"I don't understand why I'm here. Nothing is- Ow! Wrong with me." Ryder said, trying to lie, but failed. "Come on, you and I both know there is. She's gonna help you, okay?" Finn told him. "Now, I'll be outside, when you're done."

And with that, Finn left the room, closing the door behind him. Ryder just remained where he was. "Okay, just take a seat, Ryder." Dr. Andrews asked and Ryder obeyed. He slowly walked towards the chair in the center of the room and sat in it.

"Okay, first I'm just going to ask you some questions and we'll go from there." She told him, noticing how nervous he really was. "Don't be nervous. I'm not going to hurt you." Then Ryder shifted his position in the chair; he was very uncomfortable in it.

"Okay, so long as it been since you've seen a dentist?" She asked and Ryder sighed. Trying to think. "Uh, years. Maybe, eight." Ryder answered and she nodded, writing it down on Ryder's chart. "So, you were about 8 years old?" She asked and Ryder nodded.

"Is that when the phobia started for you?" She asked and Ryder nodded again. "Okay, and you haven't had any problems until now?" She asked and Ryder just nodded. "And how long have you been in pain?" She asked him.

Ryder thought for a minute. "A couple of days. Maybe a week. I'm not exactly sure." Ryder answered and she nodded, kindly. Ryder started to get used to talking to her, but not actually being at the dentist.

"Okay, and what happened during your last appointment?" She asked and Ryder's eyes widened. "It's okay. You don't have tell me." She added and Ryder was relieved. He really didn't want to talk about that.

"Okay, now these are just the simple regular questions, you're name is Ryder Lynn. You're 16 years old and do you have an allergies to medication or are you on any medication?" She asked, listing some of the obvious things.

Ryder shook his head for both questions. "Good." She said and then she set his chart down on the table to the opposite side of her.

"Okay, now I'm gonna have to take a look in your mouth." She mentioned and Ryder became afraid again. "Now, I'm just going to look, so I can diagnose your problem." She assured him, but it still wasn't enough.

"Uh, I um…" Ryder tried to get out words, but couldn't find the right ones. "I won't hurt you. I promise." She assured him. "I'm just going to look. Nothing else, okay?" She asked and Ryder nodded.

Dr. Andrews then laid Ryder's chair further. Turned on the light and grabbed her tools and held them near Ryder. "Okay Ryder, you're gonna have to open up for me." She instructed. Ryder did, but only a little bit.

"A little wider, honey." She requested and Ryder listened and she was able to examine Ryder's mouth. "Good. Now, just relax." She said.

He tried his best to relax, but his heart was beating and the tools made him nervous. He curled his toes and tried his best to stay still. "Okay, Ryder, you have a cavity." Dr. Andrews informed him as she put her tools down.

Ryder gulped because he knew that meant he needed a filling. And that scared him, a lot. "Now it's not too severe. But it is causing you pain, so it will need to be filled." She told him and Ryder sighed, "I'm gonna have you come back on Thursday, okay?" She asked and he nodded.

"Okay, you can leave and I'll see you Thursday." She said as Ryder got up from the chair and left the room. He met up with Finn in the waiting room. "Well? What do you need? A Filling?" Finn asked and Ryder nodded.

"Yeah. I have to come back oh Thursday to get it done and I'm as scared as crap." Ryder said and Finn put his hand on Ryder's shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Finn told him.

"I know it stupid to be afraid of this stuff, but I am." Ryder said, but Finn didn't think it was stupid. "Dude, it's not stupid. It's a common fear. I'm sure you have a reason." Finn said and Ryder nodded. "I just- I just don't know how I'm going to do this on Thursday." Ryder said.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Finn told him, giving Ryder a few encouraging back rubs. "Thanks for taking me, Finn. I owe you." Ryder said, even though he didn't owe it to Finn.

"Actually, I think you owe Jake. He's the one who told me and he wanted to help you as much as I did." Finn told him and Ryder knew he had to thank Jake. Even though he was scared shitless of his next appointment.

**What did you guys think? I thought it turned out good.**

**This randomly came to me while I watching Dynamic Duets for the 5th time lol (it was Thursday night it premired)**

**This will only be a two chapter thing ;) I'll have the second part of up soon, I promise :)**

**Ryder is so cute and amazing! I love him so much! He's my third favorite guy character, right after Kurt and Sam ;)**

**I hope you liked this :)**

**I wrote something similar to this when Dynamic duets premired, and I didn't like how it turned out at all.**

**So, I re- wrote it and this is what it came to be lol :D I hope this was better, if this gets more reviews then I'll delete the other one…**

**Anyway Please, Favorite, Follow, and Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday finally came and Ryder was terrified. He didn't know how he was going to be able to get through a filling, he barley was able to get through just talking to Dr. Andrews. But he knew it had to be done. Luckily Finn was taking him again after school, so it helped a little.

Ryder still never got to thank Jake for telling Finn and getting him there in the first place. Jake had probably been avoiding Ryder, one the account of not wanting Ryder to kill him. But Ryder needed to speak with him, so once Ryder got to school and saw Jake at his locker, he decided it was a good time.

He walked towards him and tapped Jake on his shoulder and when Jake turned around and saw it was Ryder, was afraid Ryder was going to kill him. "You're not going to kill me, are you?" Jake asked and Ryder laughed, slightly.

"Uh, no. Kind of the opposite." Ryder answered. "I kind of wanted to thank you for telling Finn." Ryder said and Jake was relieved and confused at the same time. "Wait, what?" Jake asked, he didn't know what to say or think.

"Well, I needed to do it eventually, I guess. And even though I wanted and I still kind of want to punch you in the face for telling my secret. I'm glad you did." Ryder explained. "And if you didn't I'd still be walking around with this tooth aching like hell."

Jake laughed. "Yeah. The dentist Finn took me to gave me this gel to use to help subside the pain until I go back to get my tooth fixed." Ryder told him and he nodded. "So, what do you need anyway?" Jake asked.

"A filling." Ryder answered and Jake nodded. He could've guessed that was what he needed. Jake's had one before and the first one is never fun because you never know what to expect. And in Ryder' case, it probably wasn't going to be pretty.

"So when do you have to get it?" Jake asked. "After school." Ryder said and Jake's eyes widened. He never thought Ryder would have to go back so soon. Jake could tell by his reaction that it wasn't thrilled about it. Nobody would if he was in Ryder's position.

"Oh. Are you going to be okay?" Jake asked Ryder sighed. But he liked how Jake and him were talking. It was like they were actually friends. He wondered if they were, but for now they were talking about Ryder's phobia. "I don't know." Ryder answered. "Honestly, dude, I'm terrified. I know, I'm probably over worrying, but it just scares me. I mean, I barley slept at all last night."

Jake felt bad for Ryder, he wanted to help him. But at the moment, he didn't know what to do or how he could help him anymore than he already did. "Finn's taking me. It's helps a little, but you know, it still gets to me." Ryder told him and Jake nodded.

"Is there anyway I could help?" Jake asked and Ryder perked up when he heard that. He wondered why Jake cared so much, maybe he thought of them as friends. "Why do you care?" Ryder asked. Jake could tell he actually meant it and it wasn't in a sarcastic tone.

"I know we hated each other a few days ago, but you're actually really cool." Jake told him. "And we're friends. I think. Do you want to be?"

Ryder smiled. He wanted to be friends with Jake, he just didn't know Jake did too. Jake was really cool too. Ryder nodded. "Yeah. That'd be nice." Ryder said and Jake smiled. "So you still want to help. How?" He asked Jake, but he still didn't know.

"Yeah, but I don't know how." Jake said, but then a thought occurred to him; he didn't know if it was good or not, but it was worth a shot. "Maybe I could go with you?" Jake questioned and Ryder thought for a moment.

"You want to go with me?" Ryder asked, it was a little weird, but maybe having a friend to talk to might help. Jake nodded. "Yes." He said. "If it'll help, and you don't think its weird."

"Oh, I think it's weird." Ryder said and Jake rolled his eyes. "But I like it. Thanks." Ryder said and Jake smiled. "Okay. I'll just tell my mom I'm going to be late coming home." Jake added and Ryder nodded.

"Dude, can I ask you something?" Jake asked and Ryder nodded. "What happened? I mean why are you afraid to see a dentist?" Jake asked. "If you don't mind me asking. Sorry."

Ryder had been asked this a millions times and nobody besides Dr. Andrews asked him if he minded sharing that information about him. "It's okay. I guess I can tell you." Ryder said, he needed to get it off his chest and at the moment, Jake was the person Ryder trusted the most.

"Really? You don't have to, I'm sure…" Jake said, but Ryder cut him off before Jake could get his thought out. "Actually, I never told anyone." Ryder said and Jake was surprised. "And you're telling me?" Jake asked. "Yeah. Why? Should I not trust you?" Ryder asked and Jake shook his head. "No. You should, I'm just shocked. We've been friends for maybe 10 minutes now."

"Ryder laughed. "Anyway, it happened when I was eight." Ryder started and Jake started to listen, seriously. "My dad took me in too get a tooth removed. Anyway, they took it out, it took over an hour. There was some blood, but not much." Ryder explained, but Jake didn't know why that made him petrified of dentists.

"I've had that done before, maybe quicker, but what was so bad about it?" Jake asked. "I felt everything." Ryder told him and Jake's eyes widened. He didn't even want to imagine being able to feel an extraction. That must have been a awful experience. He truly understood Ryder's fear now.

"Oh my god! So they just spent an hour removing a tooth without putting you on anesthesia or Novocain so you couldn't feel anything?" Jake asked and Ryder nodded. "And you didn't say anything?" Jake questioned.

"One I was eight and of course I did, multiple times, but they told me to suck it up." Ryder told him. "They had a huge fight with my dad after he saw me when it was over."

"I would've had those people arrested for that." Jake said and Ryder laughed. "The thing is we did, but that didn't help me except for knowing the fact they wouldn't… never mind." Ryder said.

Jake felt really bad for Ryder. He'd hate to be the one at the other end of that, especially at a young age. Now he knew he really needed to help Ryder, and luckily he knew Dr. Andrews.

Jake then put his arm around Ryder and gave him a few encouraging pats. "Don't worry, you'll be okay." Jake assured and Ryder smiled. "Thanks. I better get to class, see you later.

Ryder got through the whole fine and forgot about the appointment for the most of the day until Finn reminded him at the end of it. "Ryder, are you ready to go?" Finn asked Ryder once it was just him and Ryder alone in a classroom. Ryder sighed and sat on one of the class room desks.

Finn understood Ryder's worry, anyone would have it considering it's the first one, but in Ryder's case, Finn knew it was a huge deal to him. "Just relax, you'll be okay." Finn told him and Ryder nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Hold on. I have to get the rest of my things. And I have to find Jake." Ryder said. "Jake?" Finn asked, he didn't know about Ryder and Jake's agreement. "Yeah. He wants to help me, and asked if coming would help." Ryder explained and Finn smiled. His assignment ended up making Ryder and Jake friends too. He liked where this was went so far.

"Alright, I'll be here." Finn said and Ryder went to his locker to grab his things. Once he did, he was going to find Jake, but Jake found him first. "Where's Finn?" Jake asked and Ryder laughed, slightly. "Eager?" Ryder joked and Jake rolled his eyes.

"Just a question." Jake said as Ryder closed his locker and frowned; Jake noticed. He put his arm around Ryder as they walked back to the classroom Finn was in. "It'll be over before you know it." Jake told him. "Dr. Andrews is really good at fillings." Ryder nodded, but then realized what Jake said and paused.

"How would you know?" Ryder asked and Jake let out a breath before answering. "Because she's my dentist too." Jake answered and Ryder arched an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't have the phobia." Ryder questioned.

"I don't. But she's cheap and mom says she's a really good dentist; she's worth the price." Jake told Ryder and he nodded. He understood that. Jake and Ryder then walked back to the room and found Finn.

"Alright, lets go boys." Finn said and both Jake and Ryder laughed, but they followed Finn anyway, to his car. They got in and Finn started driving towards the office. About 15 minutes later, they arrived at the office and Finn parked the car. "I'll sign him in, you two come in when your ready." Finn said and left the other boys in the car.

"Are you ready, Ryder?" Jake asked and Ryder shook his head. Ryder's heart rate had increased the minute Finn parked the car. He didn't want to go in, that was the last thing he wanted.

Jake then put his hand on Ryder's shoulder. "Come on, just get it over with it. It'll take only about 10 minutes." Jake said as Ryder sighed and opened his door. Jake smiled and did the same with his door.

They entered the office together and took a seat at reception. "Ryder, she'll be ready for you in 5 minutes." Finn told Ryder and he gulped. "Great!" Ryder said, nervously in a sarcastic voice.

"I'll go in with you if you want. I can talk you through it or something." Jake offered and Ryder nodded. At this point anything sounded like a good idea, except being there as a patient. "Ryder, you can go in now." Finn told him and he nodded sadly.

Ryder got up from his seat, followed by Jake who did the same thing. They walked back into the examination room where they were met by Dr. Andrews. "Hello Ryder, great to see you again." Dr. Andrews greeted and then turned to Jake and smiled slightly more than she already was.

"Hi Jake. Any problems?" She asked him and Jake shook his head. "I'm just here, supporting Ryder." Jake said and Ryder nodded. She thought it was nice of Jake to help his friend. "Okay, Ryder, you can take your seat." She said told him and Ryder obeyed.

Jake then sat down in chair close to Ryder's. He just hoped Ryder wouldn't be in a horrible state when he went under this. "Okay, so how are you today?" She asked Ryder and he sighed again. "Okay. I really don't want to be here, though." Ryder answered and she smiled brightly. "I know. Don't worry, it's not too bad." She assured him, but it only helped a little.

She then reclined Ryder's chair slightly and he gulped. Dr. Andrews put a bib around his neck. "Just try and relax." Jake told him and Ryder took a deep breath. "Okay, this is the worst part." She told him and he didn't like the sound of that. "For you to get numb, you need a shot of Novocain, but then you won't feel anything."

Ryder had heard that before, when he had that tooth pulled. His dentist said he wouldn't feel a thing; but he did. Ryder feared that he'd feel the drill too. "I've heard that before." Ryder mumbled.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Come on. Give her a chance. You'll be okay." Jake said and Ryder nodded. "Now, you will only feel a slight pinch." She said and then turned on the light above Ryder and adjusted it.

"Open please." Dr. Andrews requested. "Closing your eyes too can help." She added and Ryder lowly opened his mouth and closed his eyes. Jake been in Ryder's place before, he knew how he felt. Nobody liked to be under the needle, but the way she did it was like you never even got the shot.

"There." Dr. Andrew said and put the needle on the tray. Ryder couldn't believe he was actually given the shot, he didn't even feel the needle go in. "I didn't even feel it." Ryder said and she nodded.

"I told you, nothing to worry about. She's really good with the shots." Jake added and Dr. Andrew chuckled. "Oh, you're flattering." She said to Jake and then turned back to Ryder. "Okay, now, I just drill the tooth." She said.

Then the nervous feeling in Ryder's stomach was back. "Don't be nervous." She said and Ryder adjusted his position in the chair. He nodded, not saying thing.

"Dude." Jake whispered and Ryder turned to Jake. "Relax and you'll be fine." Ryder nodded and turned back to Dr. Andrews as she picked up the drill. "Open wide for me." She said and Ryder did.

She then began to drill the tooth. Ryder didn't like the sound of it, but was relieved when he didn't feel anything at all. That was when he was finally able to relax. Then she filled his tooth and dried the filling.

About 5 minutes later, Ryder was done. "Alright, you're all done." She said and Ryder got out of the chair and both him and Jake left. "Come back if you need to." She said and Ryder nodded and they were both in the waiting area again.

"You okay?" Jake asked Ryder and he nodded. "Wasn't too bad. Was it?" Jake asked, in a mocking tone and Ryder laughed. "Funny." Ryder said, sarcastically. "Anyway, no. I was worried over nothing. Thanks for uh, coming."

"It's cool. I mean, we're friends now." Jake said and Ryder smiled. "Come on, lets not keep Finn." Ryder added and then went into the waiting room and left with Finn.

**And that's it! :)**

**Sorry TOOK FOREVER! I FINALLY FINISHED IT! YAY!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this fanfic, well more like the rewrite of this fanfic, glad you liked it!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, and Review! ;)**


End file.
